User talk:The 7th Master
Welcome! Hey Mat, this wikia is awesome!! I was banned till December 25th for some reason Yo Mat, this is beast. Make me admin will you? Bator.hos 04:28, December 21, 2010 (UTC) AKA Jeremiah Stormwash THIS IS BULLSHIT!!!!!!! I WAS BANNED FOR A YEAR ON POTCO PLAYERS WIKI FOR INSERTING FALSE INFO. WAT INFO WAS THAT?????????????? FUCK U FREDSKINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Commodore Matthew O'malley 03:33, December 24, 2010 (UTC) He just posted why i was banned at the bottom of my talk page. userTalk:Captain Matthew O'malley I personally i should kick is A-S-S!!!!!!! He warned me and I took the friggin warning. But no he has to warn me a forth time not do anything bout it for like 3-4 hours and then say "to heck with it, im admin, ill do wat i want, BAN". i hate u jzfredskins and when i find u which i will ill make u regret being a cyberbully on Wikia. Commodore Matthew O'malley 03:39, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Proof the POTCO Players Wiki admins are abusive and have no respect for anyone but themselves! Commodore Matthew O'malley 04:56, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Its pretty freaky to be banned. Jim Bloodsilver said I am out of ALL my missions. Thats really disappointing for me. But I won't give any hate to JIm. He is a good guy. I am just writing this to ya. What do you want me to do? THEY BANNED ME TILL DECEMBER 20th 2011! THEY BANNED ME TOO! Jeremiah Stormwash 01:59, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Custom Signature Ok Mat, here is the code, just copy and paste it into the little custom signature box in the preferences. Make sure to also check custom signature. User:Captain Matthew O'malley It will look something like this Jeremiah Stormwash AKA Bator.hos 22:50, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Practice United Alliance Forever 00:37, January 12, 2011 (UTC) RSYH8549 Admin Hey dude, caould you give me back my admin, bureacrat, and rollback rights? Jeremiah Stormwash AKA User:Bator.hos 22:25, December 26, 2010 (UTC) YO I got a new custom signature. The Monte Carlo, El Camino or the El Dorado 02:52, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Neat! Captain Matthew O'malley ChatterBox 03:12, December 27, 2010 (UTC) I have a few things to say. I dont know what behavior you speak of, O'malley. I have done nothing wrong there, or here. That popeels story was not intended to offend you, or make you upset, which it clearly did. It was just a spoof off of something that happens, which i am planning on doing alot of. You say our Wiki is cruel, yet you ban me right on the spot for making a story that you didn't like, which is WAAAYY more cruel than our Wiki. And you get SOO mad that you were banned there, yet you insult the Wiki and call it cruel. So if you hate it so much, why do you get upset about being banned? And we only banned you because you BROKE OUR RULES numerous TIMES! And you say if i ignore your message, things will happen... yet you banned me where i CANT reply to your message, which i wasn't going to anyways, because NOTHING WILL HAPPEN. And i wouldn't be shot and killed for doing what im doing online in real, because i have done nothing wrong, NOTHING. And then Jzfredskins bans you with the OTHER ADMINS APPROVAL and you call him a dictator. I know it was Bator.hos, but hes just being your slave and you are bullying him to do what you say. So basically your going to insult anyone who does something you dont want them to do. And leave an angry threat or reply if you want, but dont think i will read it, because if i see one thing that i think is mean in a message, ill just close the window and return to the other Wiki and write the Goldvane Trilogy. Ive had enough of this and am done. Ive TRIED to be your friend, yet you just dont seem to want to except it, so bye. And yes im a little angry... and if i wernt an Admin of the other Wiki, id probably be using tons of excited marks and insulting you, but by being an Admin of a good Wiki, i learned to keep my cool more and stay calm. However, if i get pushed around i get angry. So im sorry if i offended you in any message, but youve offended my and insulted me alot, so now it was my turn. ~Goldvane. I am putting this myth to rest, I am not the bad guy here. I simply got mad because you guys act to be never at fault for anything and constantly blame others. Have some integrity and decency, quit harassing me on my own Wiki. I made this to escape the unfair treatment from the other Wiki. And NO BATOR WAS NOT MY SLAVE. I had no means of contact to any of the admins wat so ever and Bator was my messenger. Do not ever again claim he was a slave. U just make it worse for yourself. Captain Matthew O'malley ChatterBox 02:53, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Umm Um... you actually TOLD ME to leave rage here, and i never had any rage. And i took fault to myself alright. I was actually gonna change my warning i sent to you and let you have three before ban, instead of two, but you already erased it. 02:55, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Rage is fine but calling someone my slave is pushing it. Captain Matthew O'malley ChatterBox 03:00, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Well... what I meant by slave was he was doing what you wanted. And you called me a dictator and an abusive admin on a Wiki im bur of, and i say this on a wiki your bur of.. so basically thats what i call treat other people how ya wanna be treated... you were mean to me... and i can say a couple sort of "rude" things too. Well excuse me but last time i checked i said YOU were abusive so therefore in return u get one insult towards me, not Bator. Captain Matthew O'malley ChatterBox 03:55, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Hmm Well... i probably shouldn't tell you this but there is already a vote to lower your ban. If you wanna be in the Trilogy, that's fine! Anyone can be in the Trilogy as long as they ask. Now, theres not a vote on the Players wiki. Only Admins can vote, or even see this vote, so dont think im lying to you. Here's my offer : You and your guild do NOT copy/steal ideas from MY pages, and ill let you be in the Trilogy, and watch the vote. We can just be friends and put everything behind us, ok? So basically, the Goldvane Trilogy is kinda a benifit for both of us, the no copying is a benifit for me, and the vote is a benifit for you. How about that? 19:16, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Here it is Heres the page you were looking for! http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Administration_Dictation 19:51, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Ill Ill add you to the story, but i will use my own storylines for it. I might take some of those ideas, but it probably wont be exactly like that. I have ALOT of plans, suggestions, and storylines already made, so i have alot to write and think about before I put you in. Ill let you know when i have it all figured out. And sorry i was gone for an hour and a half so thats why i was slow at replying. Us admins will find a way to meet you. 21:59, December 30, 2010 (UTC) How great! I see you and Captaingoldvane2 are starting to get along much better now. Must be the new year's charm! Keep the bass low, speakers away from your face though. 20:29, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Not yet... But they may soon. ~ Jzfredskins I can't help you with the POTCO Wiki, I have no power there. ~ Jzfredskins I don't have time to meet anybody now. School starts back tomorrow. ~ Jzfredskins NICE! How did you unlock achievements! I tried it like a billion times and I could not find it! Tell me please! Jeremiáh Stormwash ~ Lord of Voodoo 03:45, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes Visit this page to see how to make userboxes. Read everything carefully. Jeremiáh Stormwash ~ Reventant Lord 23:00, January 10, 2011 (UTC) IDK When the new skin was released most of the widgets were removed, if that is not the case, I would "Contact Wiki" about it. They should be able to help. Jzfredskins You have been Blocked on POTCO Players Wiki ﻿I have blocked you for 2 weeks, so you should beable to return on the 26 of January. Another words I reduced your block from one year to 2 weeks. Note none of the admins realy agreed with me, but I did it anyway. Sorry this is the best I can do. ~ Jzfredskins No problem... sorry it took this long. ~ Jzfredskins Before he can be promoted there is currently another user nominated. A warning: When you return to the Players Wiki you will recieve no more warnings, so please don't cuss there and try not to "copy" anything. CaptainGoldvane said he would ban you for doing so. So for now, try to stay out of trouble. Cause if they ban you there will be nothing I can do to help. ~ Jzfredskins Our Rules... No, Wiki's idk. Oh... I also did my best to fix the IBBC page. ~ Jzfredskins What IBBC page? ~ Jzfredskins I already deleted it, I was just trying to be funny. Lol. ~ Jzfredskins I have done all I can... Sorry but I can no longer help. ~ Jzfredskins﻿ New Account Hey Mat, I was tired of Stphen banning you over and over, so I created an account for you that is not blocked and has nothing on it yet, here is the info to log in and use it on any wikia, because it has no bans yet, but if you get banned even once, I will delete the account. Change the e-mail address and the password in the preferences, reminder that I do not check that e-mail address so do not try to write on it. The info to log in is below. *User Name:Jeremiah Stormwash * *Password:United Alliance * (All of it is CASE SENSITIVE, I recommend you copy and paste) Jeremiah Stormwash 00:32, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Sorry problem occured. I have I have spoken the truth of my opinion. 23:41, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Revenge? Hello, my name is Matthew Fireskull. You left me a message long time ago that you wanted revenge on other wiki. I'm sorry I couldn't reply sooner, I have had cancer for a while and then couldn't find the wiki. Anyway if you want revenge I can give it to you. I am making a account that has almost the same as the Admins of the Wiki. Ex Real name: Captaingoldvane2 Fake Name: Captaingoldvanne2. The difference? Two "N" in it. Anyway I don't know if you still want revenge but leave me a message if you still do. Matthew Fireskull a.k.a The Hacka Ya got it. I'll post user name and password in.......... 5 minutes. Nick - Matthew Fireskull - The Hacka 22:40, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Alright Username: Stphen Password: hacked Please find the same photo he uses for pic that way if you comment on blogs it will look like him. Hope I can help, message me if you need any more help. Nick - Matthew Fireskull - The Hacka Nvm You don't need to find his user picture, I just did. Man I beast xD Nick - Matthew Fireskull - The Hacka I have tried... I'm the only won who would Vote Yes... I can't if its 5-1. Sorry. ~ Jzfredskins I would, but we do things democratically. Your right 100% but I can't ignore a Democracy. ~ Jzfredskins